bradseroticweekfandomcom-20200214-history
JasmineCall-Day2-Morning1
Morning - Part 1 of 2 (Wait) (Wait for her to get to the photo lab) (Cross once the car goes by) Check to make sure it’s clear. (Cross behind the oncoming delivery truck) (+1) (Cross the street) (Follow her to the coffee shop) (Follow her inside) (Wait your turn) Yes please. (Why in the hell can’t I work up the nerve to talk to her?) I’ve felt this trick before. (Serenthia -3) Uh... Nervously grab your coffee and go to work. (It’s been almost nine months, I should give her a key) I finally said something. I don’t think she liked what I said. (Unlock the door) How was the meeting with your professor? Whoa, ballsy on his part, especially for just a B. (Sit at your desk) What are you going to do? (Jasmine +1) You’re not the type to actually blow him, what’s up? (Jasmine +2) What about the other victims? (+1) Why not just report him? Clever girl, I trust your judgment on how to handle it. Good. Were you able to see anything new? Look at her breasts. (Jasmine +1) You couldn’t see it? You spent too much time watching him. His actions alone aren’t telling. He’s not scared because he’s in charge. (Pull it up on your screen) Look here, where one of the robbers is about to shoot the guard and suddenly stops. Look down her shirt. (Jasmine +2) (Tear yourself away before she notices) Now, if we back it up a few seconds, where is he looking? Right, now watch as I play the next few seconds. You’re at a bad angle for this monitor. Here, come around and look closer as I play it back again. Look at her ass as you press play. (Jasmine +1) Move closer. there is a funny talk available with Jasmine a little bit later if you choose the other option You can’t just focus on one person, it’s like an ecosystem where everything interacts. There are a lot of places like that in this scene. Catch her by the waist and try to keep her standing. (Keep your hand where it is) Are you okay? (Jasmine -3) Yeah, I noticed that. Of course, but fate put this sexy young woman in my arms and I’m going to take a moment to enjoy it. (Jasmine +1) Yeah, it’s a side effect of the whole “sexy young woman” thing. Besides, you haven’t seemed keen on getting up. Nah, hopefully I’m just pervy, not scummy. Best I can hope for is maybe a hand on your thigh. (Move your hand to her inner thigh) I’ve never heard it called that before. Poontang, lil’ kitty, fish taco, sure, but never scummy. (Jasmine +2) Neither are you. Give them time. They don’t understand the fine points of holding a beautiful woman yet. They’re only interested in themselves at this point. (Jasmine +1) Demonstrate by moving your hand in a slow circle on her stomach. Or the feel of your thigh twitching with every thought. (Rub her thigh) Then there’s the aspect of timing... (Move your hand up her stomach towards her breast) Tell her it’s knowing that she’s ready as you gently cup and squeeze her breast before slowly dragging your palm over her nipple as you remove your hand. Pull her back down tightly and grind against her. (Jasmine +2) You don’t seem surprised. That’s great, did she give you any details? Wow, that will be high priority then. That’s odd, for a job like this. If you want, you can go home today and come in tomorrow for your hours. The one that links computer and laptop webcams into the security system? So you’ll be able to see and hear everything her laptop webcam sees? Cool, just like a security camera. Does Emily know you plan to push it today? Only if you show it to me too! (Jasmine +1) That’s early for her. No idea. Maybe trouble with her fiancé again? Let me know if you have any questions. Stare at her ass as she walks away. (Jasmine +1) (She was stereotypical nerd, meek and prim when she started) (Smile at the thought to get to work) Hey, you started early. Is everything okay? (Emily +1) Yeah, Jasmine mentioned that. Great news! Any more information about what happened? If the footage was destroyed, what are we reviewing? Okay, we also want a few days before to see if anyone is casing the place. She mentioned that, but came in anyway. She said she wanted to work on her project. She’s going to push it to your laptop today to see if you notice it. I’m not supposed to tell you that though, so act surprised. (Emily +1) Yeah, me too. She’s been a great help. You seem distracted, are you sure everything’s okay? (Emily +1) Okay, just remember I’m here if you want to talk. (Emily +1) (Get back to work) this point you should have 28 points with Jasmine, 27 points with Emily, 36 points with Natalie, 13 points with Serenthia, 44 points with Azumi, and 16 points with everyone else Next page Category:Jasmine Category:Day 2